


I'd Rather Be Blue

by onnall



Category: Burn This - Wilson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Burn This AU, M/M, The Revenant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: What if Ben never even went on training with his uncle? Instead he just ran away from his politician mother and smuggler father as a teenager, joined the restaurant business and eventually became a restaurant manager on some planet somewhere in the Galaxy...What if Armitage escaped from his abusive father and never joined the First Order? Instead he just became a travelling merchant (definately not the smuggling kind like Han Solo) doing business across the Galaxy...I guess they can still cross path.If Ben is 36 years old, then Armie will have to be 41.





	I'd Rather Be Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see _Burn This_ , twice. I have to say when Pale took the stage, it was like ten Kylo Rens erupting in rage at once, especially considering my proximity to the stage comparing to the distance to the screen in a normal cinema.
> 
> Afterwards I had this AU idea of restaurant manager!Kylo. The Hux I had in mind loosely resembles Andrew Henry from The Revenant, or at least his line of work as a start.
> 
> Anyway, I absolutely loved _Burn This_ , definately worth my 27-hour round trip flight. Adam Driver is amazing (really nice at the stage door as well) and I hope he wins that Tony Award.

"I'll be damned."

Not in a million stars would Hux think some random stranger he got in bed with a month ago on a random planet he doesn't even remember the name of could be serving his tea right now.

Even though he doesn't remember much of the details of that night, like most nights, he does remember that guy to be awkwardly tall, with a distinct face, and is an interesting fella in the sack.

Apparently that guy is the manager of this restaurant he's dining in.

 

_Did I get his name last time? No._

His name tag now though says _Ben_.

Since most restaurant managers don't personally serve tea to their guests, he must've recognized him as well.

 

"Trust me I'm not stalking you across systems."

"Yeah, your face says that plenty." _Ben_ chuckled.

"Now I know your name is Ben though. My name is... Armitage."

"Well, you wanna grab a drink after I'm off work, Armitage? It'll be late though."

"Sure. If you don't mind I can just wait here. Tea is really nice."

 

Usually Hux doesn't want any of the "getting to know you" steps because he travels around the Galaxy wherever business takes him, rather than where personal connection keeps him. Nothing should last longer than his length of stay on one planet. But now after a few drinks, in addition to the really hot body temperature he felt last time and the name he read on the name tag, he also learned this guy likes his clothes nice and neat, has a thing for certain illegal substances, and was really turned on by that military attack a few years ago which blew up an entire system for the Galaxy to see.

In turn Hux also let some minor details about himself slip, such as his humble beginning as a fur trader, some of his unbelievably dangerous path as a travelling merchant, and how much he loves that tea Ben made.

The last point was genuine.

"20 years in this restaurant business, if I can't make a pot of tea, I'd be in trouble."

That also sounded genuine to Hux.

 

The Galaxy is enormous and business is everywhere. The big planets or systems would generate repeated business, but Hux really never has any reason to return to a planet only its own habitats know the name of.

Yet he's back on this shit hole of a planet again, merely a month after his last visit, for some alcohol business that's not remotely as lucrative as he normally wants his business to be.

Then he meets the buyer and he just wants to scream "trap".

"I wasn't sure you'd take the order." says Ben, still awkwardly tall, with that long hair of his, and well dressed.

"I didn't know you are not in food & beverage any more but only beverage." Hux almost went to THAT restaurant before coming to the meeting. Now he's glad he didn't.

"Yeah. Quit that job, joined a friend for a bar. You know the first time we... eh... we met, that was the first vacation for me in years. Now it feels like a vacation everyday!"

"You need a supplier?" Hux is absolutely certain this isn't the kind of long term business he wants, but somehow he wanted Ben to say yes.

"Yeah, monthly supply would be nice as a start. Maybe more often when we get the business going."

And then Armitage Hux started his monthly commute for some marginally broken even alcohol business. He says he doesn't want it, but he's never missed a delivery.

**Author's Note:**

> Firing from the Starkiller Base and destroying five planets would be much more of a turn on than some hurricane or wild fire or avalanche, right?
> 
> I also want to see Kylo in a purple Kimono and Kylo as a dancer. I think that could happen in his regular meetings with Hux.


End file.
